The invention relates to a rotating base with pull-out system for furniture according to the characterising portion of the main claim.
Rotating bases of normally semi-circular or circular-sector shape in plan view are frequently built into corner cupboards as special bases so that it is easier to reach items which are kept in the rear corner of the cupboard. A rotating base which can be rotated exclusively about a vertical axis can only partially be turned outwards from the door opening of the corner cupboard. However, fittings for rotating bases of this type are known with which the rotating base can be pulled out of the door opening after it has been rotated like a drawer so that the stored items can be reached more easily.
Conventional systems for the attachment of the rotating base so that it can be pulled out are provided with a fork fitting which is bolted on to a side wall of the body of the furniture at the edge of the door opening at the height of the rotating base and to which a rotatable member for the rotating base is attached. The semi-circular rotating base is attached to the member with the aid of a runway rail running along the straight edge of the rotating base. The member can also be rotated when the rotating base is pulled out. There is a danger therefore that the pulled out rotating base will be rotated inadvertently and strike the edge of the door opening. Moreover it is difficult to control the linear movement and the rotational movement of the rotating base when pulling out or pushing in such a way that the rotating base does not strike or rub against the walls of the body of the furniture.
As the bolts for securing the fork fitting have to absorb very large forces because of the relatively short lever arm, problems arise in connection with the stable and permanent attachment of the fork fitting to the body of the furniture. As a door hinge is normally provided at the side edge of the door opening in the area of the lower end, the fork fitting for the lower rotating base must be attached above the hinge so that the lowest rotating base is located relatively far above the base of the body of the furniture. Consequently it is not possible to make optimum use of the storage space.
A further disadvantage of the conventional system consists of the fact that the means of attachment for the rotating base, in particular the runway rail are not covered and consequently are visible and easily soiled at least when the rotating base has been pulled out.